A particular group of consumers take the unethical approach of purchasing a merchandise, particularly an article of clothing, wearing it on a certain occasion, and then returning it for a refund. This purchase, wear and return phenomenon is common for expensive pieces of clothing, particularly women's dresses. Some consumers go as far as having the article of clothing dry cleaned before returning it so that no evidence exists that the article of clothing was worn on an occasion.
This purchase-wear-return scheme causes economic damage to retailers, manufacturers and ultimate bona-fide buyers. The article of clothing can be damaged and it may no longer have the same feeling of a new article of clothing. The efforts of the sales staff is wasted for a purchase that at end of the day would not make a profit. A sale would also be lost because the purchaser who returns an article of clothing does not ultimately purchase such article of clothing.
The current anti-theft devices do not deter consumers from carrying out this scheme. The anti-theft devices on the market are designed to be used in a store to stop shoplifters. They require a special tool that only a retailer has and are not designed to be taken outside of the store by a purchaser.
There is a need in the art for a device to deter consumers from buying, wearing, and then returning an article of clothing.